


Тобиас действительно забыл?

by MirraStone



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: Спустя шесть лет после окончания войны Четыре живет обычной жизнью с новой девушкой. Что скажет об этом Роуз, сестра Кристины, с которой теперь Четыре встречается?
Relationships: Four | Tobias Eaton/Christina





	Тобиас действительно забыл?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2014 за команду fandom Divergent Trilogy.  
> По словам Вероники Рот, через три года после смерти Трис Четыре влюбится в Кристину.

– Я давно хочу спросить: Тобиас действительно забыл Трис?

Руки Кристины сжали нож сильнее, чем требуется, когда она повернулась к своей сестре:

– По-моему, это не слишком-то вежливо, Роуз, задавать такие вопросы его жене, – произнесла девушка и отвернулась обратно к кухонному столу.

– Хм… А беременность сделала тебя более спокойной. Я думала, ты в меня ножом кинешь.

– Ага, и попаду тебе в голову. Я тысячу лет не тренировалась, не хотелось бы так опростоволоситься. 

Несколько минут стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь позвякиванием переставляемой посуды. Кристина уже решила, что сумела уйти от неприятной ей темы, когда сестра снова заговорила:

– А дочку вы назовете Беатрис? А если сын родится, то Уилл?

Нож со стуком опустился на стол, когда Кристина резко повернулась к сестре, готовая броситься к ней и заставить ее замолчать. Тоненький голос разума в голове напомнил, что сестра еще слишком юная, что у нее во время войны не погиб никто: семья осталась в живых, друзья почти не пострадали во время нападения на штаб-квартиру Эрудиции, да и потом, дети всегда были в относительной безопасности. Она просто не осознает, что говорит, и ей наплевать, что при этом она может сделать больно кому-нибудь – ее воспитывает мать, до сих пор уверенная в правильности ценностей Правдолюбия. Забудь о вежливости, правда – главное. 

Заметив в глазах сестры испуг, Кристина отшвырнула нож в сторону и произнесла, стараясь сделать свой голос как можно более мягким:

– Нет, мы собираемся назвать сына Адамом, а дочь – Евой.

– Серьезно?

– Нет, это шутка! Я была бы очень рада, если бы ты перестала делить все чужие слова на ложь и правду, и научилась уже, наконец, распознавать и сарказм, и юмор, и горечь и черт знает сколько еще важных вещей!

Снова воцарилась тишина, но Кристина уже не собиралась продолжать готовить. Она смотрела на свою сестру, которая, если бы не война, избрала бы уже свою фракцию, и понимала, что они были бы навеки разлучены. Чем могут быть связаны правдолюб и лихач? Свидетельствованием в суде – вот и все. А сейчас они могут спокойно ходить друг к другу в гости и общаться не по пять минут, а хоть сутки напролет. Но сейчас уже не тот Чикаго, времена изменились, пришли новые люди, которые до сих пор не могут привыкнуть к тому, что старые жители города пытаются протипировать их и поставить на них клеймо: Альтруизм, Лихость, Товарищество, Правдолюбие или Эрудиция. Новенькие против штампов, хотя все они с рождения носили клеймо. Но, в отличие от названия фракции, легко распознаваемого в профессии, внешности, поведении, клеймо это было чем-то плохим, презираемым, ненавидимым. Кристина знала это, как никто другой. За время работы с генетически поврежденными, приходящими в город и разыскивающими работу, она успела выслушать множество историй. И почти каждая заканчивалась словами: «Я рад, что Чикаго свободен от таких различий». Похоже, люди просто не знали, что различия существуют всегда, просто в старом Чикаго они были другими. И до сих пор они не исчезли, хотя Джоанна работает над этим не покладая рук. 

Но жители старого Чикаго должны осознать, что их мир изменился. Ладно мать Кристины – ей много лет, ей сложно меняться, ее можно понять. А вот Роуз… Ее взрослая жизнь только начинается. Что будет, если она станет работать с бывшими товарищами? Примут ли грубую и прямую девушку в компании новоприбывших жителей? Не придется ли ей всю жизнь коротать одной? Как говорит Тобиас, прямолинейность правдолюбов мила, но лишь до определенной степени, иногда все же лучше держать язык за зубами. И Кристина с ним полностью согласна. Именно поэтому она когда-то ушла из собственной фракции. И именно поэтому ей не хочется слышать подобные слова из уст сестры.

– Знаешь, Роуз, умершего человека нужно отпускать. Конечно же, не сразу. Но со временем боль притупляется, воспоминания становятся расплывчатее, лицо уплывает из памяти, а ты становишься свободным. Освобождается твое сердце, и ты можешь полюбить другого человека. Все рассказы про одну любовь на всю жизнь – истории тех, кто упивался собственным горем после смерти возлюбленного. Кто не давал себе возможности забыть, оглядеться вокруг и найти кого-нибудь еще, возможно, более достойного или подходящего. Поэтому мы и детей не будем называть именами умерших любимых. Зачем? Чтобы при каждом взгляде на них вспоминать тех, кого потеряли? Жалеть, что они совсем не похожи на людей, именами которых их назвали? Наши дети будут несчастными при таком нашем к ним отношении. 

Кристина замолчала, глядя на замершую с кружкой в руках сестру, но вскоре добавила:

– А имя ребенку мы еще не придумали. Как-то не говорили об этом.

– Ты говоришь прямо как эрудит…

Из-за этих слов Кристине снова захотелось схватиться за нож, но она откинула эту мысль подальше. Перевоспитание – не такое уж простое занятие, и тем более не быстрое.

– Нет, я говорю, как человек, который все это прочувствовал на себе.

Не желая продолжать этот разговор, Кристина вернулась к приготовлению еды. Она взяла в руки большой нож и начала разрезать толстый корж на части. 

– А что ты такое готовишь? – Роуз подошла к ней поближе и заглянула через плечо.

– Торт. Тобиас как-то сказал Трис, что придет на ее похороны, только если там будет торт. Похороны были, Тобиас присутствовал, а вот торт… В общем, он вспомнил вчера об этом, и я пообещала его приготовить. Сегодня день ее памяти, так что…

Роуз было что сказать Кристине по поводу несоответствия прочитанной пару минут назад лекции и ее собственных слов сейчас, но она, чуть ли не впервые в жизни, решилась пощадить сестру и промолчать. Ей было тяжело, беременность лишь усложнила всю ситуацию, и Роуз должна была поддержать девушку, взвалившую на свои плечи так много. Кристину в городе знали все новенькие без исключения, она проделала огромную работу за эти шесть лет и, когда ушла в декрет намного раньше, чем это делают женщины обычно, ей долго не могли найти замену. Впрочем, было кое-что посложнее: суметь вытащить Тобиаса из его затяжной депрессии. Именно Кристина была рядом, когда Четыре решил лишить себя памяти, когда он искал себе работу, выбирал дом, прощался с прахом Трис, пытался построить свою жизнь заново. Ей приходилось забивать в себе все чувства к погибшим, чтобы помочь ему. И она смогла сделать это. И первое, что увидел Тобиас, вынырнув из воспоминаний о Прайор, была улыбка Кристины. Неудивительно, что он влюбился в нее. Впрочем, это было неудивительно только для окружающих, сам Тобиас был поражен этим фактом. Все думали, что он смог забыть Трис, но этот торт показывал, что борьба Кристины за него все еще продолжается. Каждый день – как самый первый. «Как же она справляется?»

И Роуз обняла сестру, положив руки на ее округлившийся живот, прижимаясь к ее спине и стараясь поддержать ее этим объятием.

А Тобиас, сидящий в соседней комнате и слышавший разговор от начала до конца, решил, что над именем для их ребенка придется еще подумать, раз Кристина так против.


End file.
